


Nightmares and Heartbeats

by sadmacedace



Series: Asanoya Halloween Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya Halloween Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: For Asanoya Halloween Week 2016 | Noya has a nightmare and Asahi makes him feel safe.





	

Noya was standing on the volleyball court, the team had finally made it to nationals. The team were in their positions, waiting for the other to serve. The buzz of anticipation in the air making everyone twitch in excitement, though for Noya, his gut was telling him something was wrong, something that wasn’t apprehension or anticipation. As Noya was lost in thought about his instincts the match had started. He hadn’t even realized, shaking off the feeling from earlier he saw one of Asahi’s spikes had been blocked and he was needed to save the ball before it hit their side of the court. As he moved to leap for the ball he found out what was wrong; he couldn’t move. It was like he was petrified. Watching the ball’s slow, agonizing descent to the floor felt like it was going on for an eternity, with him incapable of doing a thing about it. When the ball fell on their side of the court he looked to his teammates, the disappointed look they gave him left a bitter taste in his mouth. Daichi said his usual ‘Don’t mind.’ and refocused the team on the game.

As they continued to play Noya still couldn’t budge, point after point was being scored against them and he couldn’t save a single ball. The looks from his teammates changed from disappointment to abhorrence. As he looked from each team member he felt himself shrinking, not figuratively, but  _ literally _ . Smaller and smaller he became as his surroundings started to loom over him in a whole new way. The sickening feeling of panic was stirring in his chest, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t even scream out, he was helpless. When he was no bigger than a coin he seemed to finally stop shrinking. Hearing his heartbeat in his ears he turned when he saw a familiar pair of shoes close to him, too close. Fighting against his body's state of petrification he was able to crane his neck to look up to the owner of the shoes. Looking back down at him was Asahi. The look he was giving Noya was full of disgust and loathing. It made him feel sick. His eyes flicked back down to Asahi’s shoes when they started to move. One started to move. Asahi picked up his foot and it slowly moved over the top of Noya. It clicked in his head that Asahi was going to crush him. Asahi who couldn’t even hurt a bug was going to kill him, grind his shoe down on him and smear him into paste. Closer and closer it came and then- ********  
  


And then he woke up. Noya’s muscles felt taut, and his body coated in cold sweat. He sat up in bed, collecting his bearings. Instinctively he grabbed his phone to check the time. 2:24AM. Setting it back down on the bedside table he rested his back against the pillow and sighed. He jumped slightly when he felt movement in the bed next to him. Beside him was his boyfriend - Asahi. That’s right, Asahi was staying over for the night. It was a comfort having Asahi there, but Noya couldn’t shake the feelings that were stirred up in his dream. He felt woozy and wanted to puke.

“You alright?” Noya heard a groggy voice say beside him, he looked down to see Asahi looking blearily up at him, Noya’s movements probably waked him from his sleep.

“I- I think I’ll be okay. Just had a bad dream.” Noya swallowed, his throat feeling a little dry.

Asahi sat up and looped an arm around Noya’s shoulders hugging him close.

“Want to talk about it?” Asahi asked quietly.

Noya sighed and rested his head against Asahi’s shoulder.

“Thinking about it, it’s kind of weird,” he started, “We were in a match and I couldn’t move - not from nerves or anything - but it was like I was frozen.”

Noya bit his lip and continued, “And when I was needed to save a ball, I couldn’t. At first it seemed fine, despite the disappointed looks everyone gave me. But since I couldn’t move I couldn’t save any of them. Everyone started to look at me with spite, and I started getting smaller - and soon I was tiny, really tiny, and you… you were going to step on me - crush me.”

Noya let out a sigh when he finished, turning his head to look up to his boyfriend.

“It sounds weird doesn’t it?” he asked.

Asahi gave him a squeeze, “I don’t think so; dreams don’t always make sense.”

“I guess... still feel kind of off about it though.” Noya said.

“Anything I can do to help?” Asahi asked.

Noya shrugged, “Promise to never step on me if I miss a ball?” he asked half heartedly.

Asahi chuckled, “Cross my heart.” he said and kissed Noya’s temple.

Noya sighed and nuzzled his face into Asahi’s shoulder, the tense feelings starting to fade away.

“I’m tired.” Noya mumbled.

Asahi hummed and moved to lie down on the bed and pulled Noya on top of him. Noya rested his head on Asahi’s chest, listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat as Asahi’s fingertips lazily stroked up and down his back. It didn’t take long for Noya’s eyes to grow too heavy to keep open, and he let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Asahi’s heartbeat.

  
He slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I feel like Noya would feel comforted just by having Asahi there. 
> 
> Nightmares are a pain and I know I feel better if I have someone there to talk to it about.


End file.
